tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/K
Kaspar Kazha Kaziri The Kaziri is a massive Votan ship that contained an Ark-Brain. It arrived on Earth some three thousand years ago and remained dormant underground beneath what has since become known as Old St. Louis. The Kaziri harbored a mechanical interface with Irisa Nyira, and the Ark-Brain controlled her actions, ultimately causing Irisa to use the power gained from the ship to destroy New York City. Irisa and Joshua Nolan ultimately destroyed the Ark-Brain, thus freeing Irisa's consciousness, but the ship remained buried deep in the Earth. Kelavar The Kelavar is a gold-plated medallion of alien design. It is a key that relates to an ancient ship called the Kaziri, which is buried underneath the McCawley Mines. Quentin McCawley found the Kelavar and tried to destroy it, but a vision of his late brother, Luke, encouraged him to keep it intact. Nicolette Riordon - knowing what the Kelavar's true purpose was, sent her man, Solomon Birch to steal it from form, but Quentin killed Birch during a struggle together. The Kelvar ultimately formed a parasitic bond with Irisa Nyira. Kenya Rosewater Kenya Rosewater is a human resident of Defiance and the younger sister of Mayor Amanda Rosewater, who raised her ever since their mother abandoned them during the war. She is the proprietor and madam of a brothel called the NeedWant. Kenya maintains a very professional atmosphere, but is not above allowing her personal feeling to conflict with business. She eventually developed an emotional connection to the town's lawkeeper, Joshua Nolan. A bioman named Ulysses, who worked for an underworld dealer named Meeko, abducted Kenya and her employee, Tirra, with the intent of abstracting adrenal fluid from them for use in a narcotic. Fortunately, Kenya was able to affect and escape, killing Meeko in the process by stabbing him in the neck with a broken piece from a beaker. Kenya's feelings for Nolan became complicated and she even turned down a client named Eddie Braddock, who just happened to be one of Nolan's old war buddies. Kenya received a visit from Stahma Tarr, who wanted to hire her services for her son Alak on the eve of his wedding. Kenya talked Stahma out of it, and the two spent a sexually intimate evening with one another instead. Kenya and Stahma continued to see each other privately, always making sure that Datak Tarr was none the wiser. Their intimacy formed a close bond between them, but things grew tense when Datak announced his candidacy for mayor. Stahma warned Kenya that Datak was going to to attempt to assassinate her sister. This was actually just a ploy to have Kenya leak the information to Amanda, which would then force Joshua Nolan to take action. When Kenya began to turn against Stahma, the Casti woman warned her, "This will end badly for you". Datak discovered on his own that Stahma had been unfaithful and she eventually confessed about her relationship with Kenya. To make matters right, Datak instructed his wife to murder her. Stahma lured Kenya out into the middle of the forest under the pretense that they would run away together. Kenya didn't trust her intentions and pulled a gun on her. Stahma offered her a drink from a flask, but when Kenya took it, she refused to drink, suspecting that it was poison. She turned out to be correct, but not quite in the way that she expected. The contents of the flask were not poisoned, but rather the flask itself was. By simply touching it, Kenya quickly grew ill and collapsed in Stahma's arms. Ket Grisu Ket Grisu was Rynn Grisu's mother. Kiri Eshkiwa Kiri Eshkiwa is a Castithan bath salt that apparently induces orgasm in the female members of the race. Kirus Kirus was a Castithan male who had been stricken by a rare terminal illness. He had a daughter named Andina. Stahma Tarr approached him and convinced him to confess to the murder of a woman named Deirdre Lamb - a murder that had actually been committed to Christie McCawley. As Kirus was already dying anyway, it mattered little to him to admit to such a crime. In exchange, Stahma offered to take his daughter into her home as a handmaiden, where she would never want for anything ever again. Kirus went to the Lawkeeper station and confessed to acting deputy Amanda Rosewater. Stahma had supplied him with the bloody murder weapon as proof of his guilt. Amanda however, did not believe Kirus' story, and knew that this was simply the actions of a dying man looking to protect someone else. However, she was obligated to place him under arrest. Ksaruko Kupac Kurr Kyeritso